


JOUSKA

by Lordxv



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordxv/pseuds/Lordxv
Summary: Una hipotética e inusual conversación que surge espontánea y se repite una y otra vez.





	JOUSKA

Eran casi las ocho de la noche y el impresionante deportivo en flamante rosso corsa se estacionaba a pocos metros de aquella estructura acristalada donde una única persona aguardaba al pie de la acera.

Con tranquilidad bajó del coche y caminó hacia ahí. Con aire despreocupado se apoyó contra el cristal de la parte de atrás viendo así la espalda de la chica de brillante cabello azabache que con la mirada ausente al piso esperaba el autobús.

\- Parece que lloverá. - comentó neutro.

La chica se sorprendió ligeramente al escuchar aquella voz a sus espaldas levantando su rostro al frente, siguiendo aquellas palabras miró por inercia al cielo.

\- Es solo una nube que va de paso - miraba ahora de soslayo a aquel improvisado interlocutor.

\- Mmmh, ya veo. - miró de nuevo al cielo aún no muy convencido.

\- El autobús se ha retrasado. - volvía a comentar comprobando su reloj y volviendo a posar sus verdes ojos en la chica.

\- Ya vendrá, suele retrasarse. - sin saber porque le respondió a aquel chico.

\- No parece que venga, es tarde, debe haberse averiado. - especulaba mirando de nuevo la hora.

\- Ya vendrá otro. - manteniendo su postura en todo momento y sin apartar la mirada de la calle volvía a responderle.

\- Si, es posible. - dijo dudoso y mirando el también a la calle.

\- Pero llegará más tarde. - obviando lo evidente mantenía aquella curiosa conversación con la chica.

\- En ese caso habrá que esperar. - haciendo ella también uso de lo obvio le respondía pero ahora giraba un poco su cara viendo con sus ojos azules aquel cabello rubio y una tenue sonrisa de satisfacción.

Al instante giró su cabeza a su posición original, bajando la vista de nuevo a la calle.

\- Parece que está refrescando. - de improviso cambió de nuevo el tema mientras se abotonaba la americana.

\- El otoño está comenzando, es normal que refresque al atardecer. - dijo la chica con cierta gracia al hacer una vez más evidente lo obvio.

\- Claro. - pensativo miraba de nuevo la calle.

\- Este tiempo fresco anima a una cena caliente....- miraba hacia el firmamento viendo cómo la luna mostrándose en un perfecto círculo brillante tomaba su lugar en el paisaje parisino -...se podría comenzar con una tabla de foie variados y confitura de frutos del bosque, de segundo podría ser un meloso risotto de boletus...¡o mejor aun!...un jugoso filete wellington acompañado con verduras de temporada, - hablaba sin dejar de ver a la magnífica diosa Selena y a su envolvente brillo que a más de uno le arrancaría una palabra de amor esa noche - y de postre unas exquisitas crépe suzette.

La chica lo escuchaba con cierta curiosidad pero sin voltear su vista de la calle.

\- Parece una cena muy apetecible... - coincidió ella manteniéndose estática en su posición .

\- Si lo es y más si se acompaña con un excelente borgoña del ochenta y cinco. - completó manteniéndose neutro.

Ella giró ligeramente su cabeza pudiendo verlo de soslayo, el mantenía su misma posición tranquila recargado contra el cristal y la mirada puesta en el suelo.

\- Una cena muy opípara para una sola persona. - comentó apacible, dando un nuevo giro a la peculiar charla.

\- No he dicho que fuera para una sola persona, ninguna cena debería ser para una sola persona. - afirmó con seguridad y cierta zalamería.

\- ¿No? - inquirió con la misma timidez de una adolescente que se ve sola en su primer baile.

\- No, una cena es un momento donde se puede llegar a conocer a gente muy interesante y a llegar a grandes acuerdos. - se irguió un poco sobre el cristal dando más validez a sus palabras.

Ella se quedó pensativa mirando por un momento la espléndida luna que invitaba a soñar.

\- ¿Acuerdos?, - inquirió con discrepancia - para eso hace falta un objetivo y una motivación que ni un "bordoña" pueden dar. 

Ahora la miraba directamente a ella mostrando de nuevo aquella ligera sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Es verdad, hace falta un objetivo...como ahora. - aseveró insinuante.

Ella se giró viéndolo por primera vez de frente y percatándose del intenso verde de sus ojos.

\- Una cena sería el momento ideal para discernir si al vino se le llama borgoña o bordoña. - se adelantó a explicar sonriente ante la expresión de duda de ella.

\- ¿Acaso me estás proponiendo una cena? - preguntó con la curiosidad que ese momento estaba despertando en ella y dejando de lado la seguridad de la neutralidad para adentrarse en lo personal. 

\- No. - sus azules ojos mostraron su sorpresa abriéndose ligeramente de más ante la rápida y contundente respuesta.

\- Solo he menciona que sería un tema a considerar para una cena. - explicó sin   
apartar la vista de la calle.

La azabache volvió a su posición mirando a la calle otra vez con la sensación de verse confundida y ligeramente contrariada por su errada apreciación.

Pasaron los minutos sin que nada ocurriera, solo dos personas que estaban al cubierto de la parada del autobús en completo silencio y con sus pensamientos revoloteando, él volvió a comprobar su reloj.

\- Al parecer este autobús también se ha demorado. - dijo él rompiendo el que empezaba a ser un incómodo silencio.

\- Eso parece. - respondió anodina y acomodándose el pequeño bolso al frente.

Un  nuevo silencio se formó en el ambiente, al parecer no había más trivialidades de las que hablar y el tiempo se estaba alargando innecesariamente.

Un suave suspiro se escuchó por parte de ella que atrajo de inmediato la atención de él, comprobó la hora en su teléfono y volvió a guardarlo en su bolso. Cerró un poco más en el cuello el abrigo tres cuartos y se dispuso a retirarse de ahí.

\- ¿Te vas? - aquella pregunta la detuvo de su andar, la voz volvía a sonar apacible y afable.

\- Es tarde y posiblemente este autobús tampoco venga. - respondió sin siquiera girarse a verlo.

El miró al cielo contemplando de nuevo la belleza de aquella magnifica luna llena de otoño, ella llevó la mano derecha al frente sujetando entre sí su abrigo a la altura del pecho y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

\- Si, definitivamente es una estupenda noche para compartir una cena. - aludió de manera calmada.

Ella volvió a detener su paso al escucharlo nuevamente. Giró levemente la cabeza hasta poder verlo de soslayo como miraba embelesado al firmamento.

Un nuevo suspiro salió de sus labios y antes de que emprendiera de nuevo su camino volvió a escuchar su voz.

\- Conozco un magnífico restaurante que prepara el mejor filete wellington de Paris y sus suzette son de lo mejor que hay, además cuentan con una excelente cava donde seguramente tendrán un "bordoña" del ochenta y cinco. - enfatizó la última palabra con cierta picardía, esperando ver su reacción.

Ella permaneció sin moverse y en silencio lo que causó cierto desconcierto en él. Ahora tenía toda su atención puesta en ella, sus ojos la admiraban desde el sedoso cabello azabache hasta aquellos lustrosos mocasines en terciopelo negro donde resaltaba aquella pequeña hebilla plateada.

\- ¿Estarías de acuerdo en discernir sobre la forma correcta en que deberíamos llamar al vino durante la cena? - dejando cualquier sutileza excesiva de lado preguntó con claridad.

Sus ojos azules lo miraron de soslayo y una sutil sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios.

\- No. - una sola sílaba en tono severo pero dejando entrever cierta satisfacción fue la respuesta que recibió a su tentadora propuesta.

Los ojos de él no ocultaron su sorpresa, metió las manos en los bolsillos y acomodó su posición sobre el cristal, la cual ya no se veía tan tranquila. Volvió a mirar hacia la calle queriendo evadir la incomodidad del momento.

Pasaron uno segundos en los que pensaba que decir ante aquella contundente negativa, al final separó los labios preparado para decir algo pero una melosa voz lo interrumpió.

\- Si vamos a discernir sobre cómo llamar a un vino, considero que lo mejor es hacerlo ante un plato de pasta fresca. - los ojos de él titilaron por un momento mientras que la tímida sonrisa volvía a sus labios - Conozco un pequeño restaurante italiano cerca de aquí que hace una excelente pasta y tiene un más que aceptable lambrusco. -sugirió sin girarse manteniendo el anonimato de la alegre sonrisa que ahora resaltaba en sus labios.

Irguiéndose camino hacia ella, ya sin ocultar la emoción en su rostro vio como ella se giraba lentamente hacia él. Finalmente azul y verde quedaron enfrentados sin la muralla de las palabras que los limitaban.

\- Será un placer cenar contigo. - dijo afable dejando de lado los motivos superfluos, galantemente le ofreció su brazo.

Ella sin titubear y mostrándose risueña aceptó el ofrecimiento tomándose del brazo de él. Así de esa manera y con una charla ligera de por medio cruzaron la calle en busca de aquel pequeño lugar.

A sus espaldas y sin que lo notaran llegaba el autobús a aquella parada ahora vacía.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
En aquella tranquila noche de otoño el brillante resplandor de la luna llena se colaba por la ventana de dos hogares de Paris, donde dormían apacibles dos adolescentes. Ella y él mostraban el sosiego en sus semblantes y una sutil sonrisa complaciente ante aquel inusitado sueño, que sin saberlo llevaban compartiendo durante varios días y hasta que por fin hoy habían podido ver su desenlace.

FIN


End file.
